


The Case of Derek Hale

by prini_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Good Alpha Pack, M/M, Multi, Nemeton, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terminal Illnesses, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prini_4/pseuds/prini_4
Summary: A werewolf rejecting his mate was something that Case Murphy had never heard of but, with everything else that was going on in her life, it shouldn't have surprised her. Having no other alternative but Beacon Hills, she moves, hoping against all odds that Alpha Talia Hale will be a better alpha than the ones she had left behind but her troubles had never been easy to solve. Enter Derek Hale, the sixth member of the Alpha Pack and Talia's son, who, despite his violent reputation seems to be the only one to treat her with kindness. Suddenly, what was to be a lonely and painful existence turns into something that even Derek didn't think would be possible. They would be each other's second chance. . . for as long as she lived, that is.Gosh darn, this may the worst summary ever.





	The Case of Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have been working on after a traumatic incident some years ago which took away any motivation or willpower I had to write. It's going to be rusty, quite frankly, and I also do not have a beta. I just wanted to take the chance. All errors are mine. And, on that note, I stopped watching Teen Wolf after the second season so don't look for consistencies. I am literally making shit up as I go.

It was humiliating.

There was no other word for it. 

She always heard the whispers, felt the mocking stares . . .the pitying glances. Yet she persisted. And she didn’t know whether it was born out of some desperation to have someone she could finally call her own or whether it was just some biological imperative. Because Jackson Whittmore was the last person that she would have ever picked for herself.  
He was beautiful . . . smart; ambitious with his own well-formed pack, even though his father was still the head alpha of the territory. He was also well-liked. But he could be so selfish; arrogant to a fault. 

He could even be cruel.

But he was her mate. He knew it, she knew it . . .everyone knew it. But it didn’t seem to matter to him that she was the one who the universe had declared as his one perfect match. To him, she just wasn’t enough. 

Not rich enough.

Not pretty enough.

Not skinny enough.

Not smart enough.

Not of a higher status enough.

Just not enough.

And it hurt. Case had done a lot of research once it became clear that Jackson didn’t want her. She had read about all the side effects of a rejected mate-bond. The restlessness, the listlessness . . .the hopelessness. But no one had ever truly talked about how much it fucking hurt. It felt like there was a gnawing gaping hole where her heart was, constantly pulsing, just a never-ending flow of pain which she didn’t know how to fix. 

When she saw him – and she saw him a lot - her stomach didn’t flutter with butterflies; it clenched with an agony that she always fought hard to conceal, even though she knew that he was a were and could easily smell her emotions. She could only thank her stars that she was human otherwise she would not have been able to manage it. Weres, after all, felt the mate-bond much more strongly, becoming debilitated with an actual physical ache over time. She wanted him, yes, but only because he was her mate. She hated it, this need, always feeling so much pain because of him. She hated it.

Case first met Jackson Whittmore when she was 19 and right off the bat, she’d known. And with the way his nostrils had flared, he had known too. He had turned, eyes widened as he searched the busy gas station for the owner of the scent, for her. 

Finally, she thought, finally she could have someone to call her own. With a father that was dead and a mother that had finally met her mate, she needed to make her own life. No more loneliness. Case could finally be happy. She would have a home in him. She often thought back to that day because, honestly, it had been the last day she had felt relatively normal. That she hadn’t been constantly hounded by this burning need to just be near him, let along touch him. 

She wished she could go back, force herself to drive past that gas station despite the pull she felt. Force herself to leave Beacon Heights all together. It was one thing to live with that magnetic pull that always seemed to tug her towards him. That she could easily live with and, eventually learn to ignore. It was something else entirely to live through the agony.

It wasn’t unheard of to be rejected by one’s mate but usually, it was the humans who did the rejecting. They didn’t feel that bond as deeply as Weres did. They hardly even bothered to wait to meet their mate before they started looking for that significant other and even though humans and Weres had learned to live in harmony, there was still so much that divided both species. One of those things was how people treated soul bonds. 

She had not expected him to look at her with such an expression of revulsion. That wasn’t what Weres did. They revered mates; to find one was considered the highest blessing. 

It was fated. 

And Weres were anything, if not, believers in the oft-strange turnings of fate.

He didn’t shout. He didn’t even seem like he knew he was speaking out loud but she could still hear him, human senses and all. 

“This is what I get? Seriously?” His lips thinned as he looked her up and down, a frown forming on his face when he saw her worn shoes, unassuming clothes and her make-up free face. 

“Umm,” Case started but she didn’t even know what to say, only staring at him with brown eyes that were a little too wide for her round, mocha-toned face.

“No. I don’t think so,” he curled his pretty pink lips before he furiously flung the door to his Porsche open. He was still glaring at her when he peeled out of the gas station. It was only when she got to the apartment she shared with her work mate that she realized the enormity of what had just happened. She’d had been rejected by her mate, by a werewolf at that. 

A few days later, she met Jackson’s girlfriend, Lydia, and suddenly everything made sense.


End file.
